Like Royalty
by StarWarsMuffin
Summary: Mike Chang has a chance meeting with a prince, and when he encounters him again, Mike falls head over heels;  not in a dance move- like, he's smitten, you guys.  Mike/Kurt, rating will change.


Hi! So, this is my first Glee fanfiction being posted on here. I did a sort of 'spring cleaning' earlier this year and got rid of all my other fanfiction. I just didn't like the way they were written. So, well, here's the new obsession. GLEE!

Kurt/Mike. Weird pairing, yes. But I loves me some crack every now and again. So here it is! Should be multi-chapter, if I'm not totally swamped with work all the time. :)

* * *

It was Mike's first mission at the supermarket. Mom usually kept him on a pretty tight leash- she didn't want her little 7-year-old son running off and piling god knows what into her cart. But Papa had a whole different element to him when they went shopping. He wanted to get stuff done as quickly and efficiently as possible. So what if his little boy was sent off down aisles of creepy men in their 50s who only bought Aerosol whipped cream and shoe shine, and so what if he might get lost in the mini-bakery and be wailing for his father for the next hour. At least he'd get the breakfast cereals, which meant less time in the store for Mr. Chang.

Mike wasn't technically 'alone'. He had Chester, who was a very cuddly but silent companion. His dad had said nothing in the car when his little boy had _insisted _on bringing the old stuffed bear- at least it kept him quiet.

"Mikey… Mikey, look at me." Mr. Chang tried to get his son's attention, seeing the boy's eyes trained on the bright foam pool noodles in the miscellaneous section of the Stop and Shop. "I need Cocoa Puffs for May, Raisin Bran for Yeye, and you can pick out whatever sugar-coated vomit you want. Okay?" Mike looked up in excitement, nodding his head.

As Mike hurried off down the meats aisle, his father watched to make sure he didn't run into anything. The boy's sketchers were blinking red and blue on the soles, like he was some little airplane coming in for a landing. By the time he was out of sight, already turning to the ice cream section, he was doing spins and epic karate-style hops with Chester swinging around like a samurai sword.

Mike found himself surrounded by giant iceboxes, but he wasn't exactly watching them- Chester had fallen and skidded on the scuffed up tile flooring, and he hurried after him, grabbing the bear's big paw. His head collided with something and he stumbled back, plopping down onto his butt with the grace of a blind monkey.

"Owww…" He rubbed his head before looking up at what he could only imagine was a prince. A young boy, most likely his own age, was positioned regally in the seat of a shopping cart, legs crossed at the ankles and a lollipop stick tilted in his mouth.

The prince's eyes were blue as nothing Mike had ever seen, his hair a swoop of chestnut brown. Even his clothes seemed picked by royalty- everything was prim, polished, and Mike knew he would never see rain boots so immaculately clean and shining. And… purple. The boy seemed a bit big for the chair, but nonetheless, he owned it like only a king could own his throne.

"Did you hit your head?" The prince's voice was muffled behind the red candy of his lollipop, but he pulled it from his lips, looking down expectantly.  
Mike was silent, unsure of what to say. He held Chester against him for dear life, eyes widening as the boy seemed to get angrier.

"_Hellooo_?" His voice chimed like a bell.

"Kurt! Who's this?" A gruff voice came from the other side of them both and Mike saw a hulking bear of a man walking over with a big carton of Neapolitan ice cream (Edy's, of course). The man was all rough and tumble, adjusting his army green baseball cap with a raised eyebrow. "A friend from your class?" He asked his son, who was wagging his legs back and forth impatiently.

"I don't _knooow_. He ran into the cart!" Kurt seemed to still be waiting for some sort of answer from Mike, who was intent on keeping his mouth zipped shut for as long as possible.

"Oh… hey, sport, you okay? I'm Burt Hummel… did you lose your dad or something?" The man knelt down, obviously ready to help this poor misplaced Asian boy find his father, but Mike was already on his feet, confused as all hell and unsure of what else to do. He bowed his head hurriedly to Kurt, once, twice, then once more for good measure.

"I'!" And he dashed off without a second to lose, Chester's little fuzzy feet trailing along behind him as he disappeared into the Breakfast Grains aisle.  
The prince on his throne was giggling, swinging his feet. "Daddy, did you hear that? He must think I'm a prince."

Burt only grinned, dropping the carton from his arms to the cart before starting to push it off towards the Dairy shelves. "And you are, sport. You are."  
Mike found himself dumping Cocoa Puffs, Raisin Bran, and Apple Jacks into his dad's shopping cart, huffing and puffing. By the time they got to checkout, he was watching the frozen foods aisle for any movement at all, but he didn't see the prince again until high school, freshman year.

* * *

I'll probably continue this soon! :) So there's the end of the first chapter. Thank you SO much for reading!


End file.
